Abstract The Stanford Biophysics Program is an interdisciplinary, interdepartmental predoctoral training program for students with backgrounds and interests in the physical sciences and their application to biology. Program faculty come from departments in the Schools of Humanities and Sciences, Medicine, Engineering, and the Stanford Synchrotron Radiation Laboratory. Student training and research centers on the application of physical and chemical principles and methods to solving biological problems, as well as the development of new methods. Major areas of modern biophysics are represented in the Program, which principally focuses on the molecular basis of macromolecular function, including structural biology, single-molecule analysis, and computational biology. The quantitative relationship between molecular properties and higher-level cell and tissue properties, as well as research in emerging areas of quantitative cell and organ biology, is an increasing focal area of the Program. The philosophy of the training program is to develop students with strong quantitative approaches to biological problems, while also developing their perspective in choosing the most meaningful biological problems. There are approximately 50 trainees in the Program, most with undergraduate backgrounds in physical science, biochemistry, or engineering. First-year advising by the Program Director as well as annual meetings with the thesis committee ensure that a balanced academic program is tailored to the background of each student and that an acceptable level of performance is maintained. The program requires graduate-level coursework in physical and biological sciences, participation in seminar series, and most importantly the development of a high level of proficiency in independent research. The program trains researchers who apply quantitative methods to understanding the properties of biomolecules, cells, and tissues. This basic research is the cornerstone for developing drugs targeted to specific molecules, for understanding the relationships between environmental stimuli and cell and tissue behavior, and for developing new methods for detecting and treating diseases including cancer and neurological pathlogies.